


Needed

by lostangelkira



Series: Love At Last [4]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, V has issues, needing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: When Butch and Marissa invite Vishous and Jane to join them when Marissa's needing hits, V bolts. But when Marissa's needing comes earlier than expected, he is forced to face the issue.





	Needed

*Vishous*

 

He couldn’t help but laugh at Butch’s bad joke as they finished a great meal together.

“This was very good,” Jane said, finishing off her wine. “I didn’t know you could cook, Butch.”

“Well this lovely roast and potatoes is the only thing I know that I can’t burn to a crisp,” he answered. “But thanks anyway. Glad you enjoyed it.”

“There was something you wanted to tell us?” V asked.

“Yes,” Marissa replied. “My needing is coming up…about another three months away. And…”

“Not to worry,” Jane interrupted, "Vishous and I will give you your space.”

“Actually, we were hoping the two of you would join us,” Butch told them. “We’re family; the four of us. Marissa and I have talked this over many times and to us…it wouldn’t feel right if you both weren’t there.”

“But…what about…children?” Vishous stammered, feeling his blood rush and his skin go clammy.

“Doesn’t matter to me who the father is,” Butch replied with a shrug. “Any child that comes from the four of us being together like that…they will be loved. They’ll have two sets of parents and countless aunts and uncles to spoil them rotten for us.”

He stood up quickly, knocking his chair back. The look on their faces shamed him.

“Take a deep breath, man,” Butch told him. “You’re…really pale.”

“I’m fine,” he said, giving them a smile even he didn’t buy. “I…I need to go.”

Before they could say anything, Vishous dematerialized to the Penthouse. He was selling it, but for now, he still owned it. His phone went off. Looking at it, he saw it was Butch’s number.

“What’s going on with you?” Butch asked when he answered.

“Butch…I’m flattered you want me and Jane with you and Marissa,” he said quickly. “But this is her first needing while mated to you. You should be alone with her. Maybe include us next time.”

“V…you aren’t your dad,” Butch snapped back. “Come on, man…we care about you. You love us. Don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” he sighed. “I have your names in my skin. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“Except for this,” Butch said. “How can you say you love us when you don’t want to be with us for this?”

“I…it’s complicated,” Vishous said, hating the whine in his voice. “Look, this isn’t the time to talk about this.”

“Fine,” Butch growled. “Shut me out. We are going to talk about this. Soon.”

 

An hour later, he went home. Thankfully, it didn’t get brought up again. He sat and felt grateful when Jane settled on his left, Marissa on his right and Butch on her other side. The females purred softly and eased into him. He kissed them both and they accepted. Yet…he could feel there was distance. Between him and them. He hated the feeling. V knew why. But how could he potentially subject an innocent child to the hell he lived? To potentially have abilities that others would shun them for? Part of him knew that he was being stupid over this, that what Butch said before was true. But there was still a small, irrational part that didn’t want to have a chance to become his father…that he even had that kind of cruelty in him.

 

A month later…

 

“Hey, baby,” he murmured as Butch came in the study. No one else was there yet for the nightly meeting. He pulled the other male close and kissed his cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“Are you ready to talk now?” Butch asked dryly.

“Butch…,” Vishous sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I…I can’t. I can’t let myself have that. With anyone.”

“Why?” his mate growled, making him look at him.

“I…,”

They were interrupted by the others coming in.

“We meet at the house, two hours before dawn,” Butch told as he pulled away. “The four of us are going to sit down and talk this out. Is that clear?”

Vishous could only nod, his stomach twisting. Butch purposely took a different patrol from him. He hated that he was angry with him. But for now, he needed to keep his mind on the job. As his shift came to an end, Vishous sighed heavily. Time to bite the bullet and talk things over with his mates…his family. He went to a store and picked up a few things to at least make something to eat. It was the least he could do to start apologizing for his behavior.

“You’re early, Marissa,” he said as he walked in to their private home right behind her.

“I was done early,” she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Butch and Jane will be late. She had to help Manny with a couple of broken bones and Butch needed to get sewn up. Got a nasty knife slice to his hip.”

They were quiet as she helped him put the groceries he brought away and make some sandwiches. After they’d grabbed a sandwich each and a drink, they retired to the master bedroom together.

“I get why you’re so apprehensive,” Marissa said softly as they ate. “Being with me during my needing.”

“Do you now?” he asked, hating how his nerves came through in his tone.

“You’re afraid to be happy,” she answered simply.

Well…he wasn’t expecting that answer.

“How do you figure?” he asked, genuinely puzzled.

“I love you, Vishous,” she chuckled. “But you wear your thoughts on your sleeve. I’ve heard some of the thoughts you’ve had when you’re playing with Nalla or helping with LW. About having one of your own might not be so bad?”

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“And Jane mentioned a nightmare you had last week about it,” she added. That one made him feel like shit. He’d woke up in tears from that one. She made him look at her. “But I imagine you fight what you want so hard because you don’t want that dream to come true. Would I be right?”

Swallowing hard, Vishous nodded. He hated himself in this moment.

“I understand, Vishous,” she sighed, placing herself in his lap. “You’re not the first person to think they’ll be a terrible parent because of their own.”

“It’s the only thing I can think about sometimes,” he managed to say, holding Marissa close. “How cruel the male was. Even when I was still very small.”

“Yet when you interact with your nieces and nephews…you’re different. Softer.”

“They are only children,” he answered. “How could I not?”

“And that’s how I know you’re not your father,” Marissa told him, pressing her lips to his throat.

“I…I also worry…that a child of mine would have to…,” he started to say, his throat getting tighter as he tried to speak.

“What is it?” she asked, sitting to where she was looking him straight in the eye. “You can tell me, Vishous. I’m not here to judge you.”

He couldn’t keep the tears from his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“That they would have to endure the visions of death I see,” he finally said. “Or worse. How can I subject an innocent life to that? Granted, I didn’t start getting visions until around 13. Still…”

“You have us, though,” Marissa said to him, kissing him briefly. “Whatever happens…you have us to help. You won’t be alone.”

“I’ll have to think about it,” he sighed, kissing her back. “We still have a little time.”

“Uh oh,” Marissa muttered, going totally still in his arms.

He froze up before he could even ask.

“It’s starting early, isn’t it?” he asked her, holding her tighter.

“Yes,” she sobbed. “Damn it. I’m…”

“Don’t say sorry,” he whispered to her. “You didn’t know. I love you, Mars. You know that. But don’t you want Butch first?”

“If he can get here before it gets bad,” she answered with a nod. “But I want you to promise me; no drugs. Just Butch or you. Please…promise me that.”

“I…I promise no drugs. Just Butch or me,” he said carefully. “Can…can you reach your phone or mine? Jane and Butch need to know.”

As Marissa reached into his back pocket and pulled his phone out, the steel shutters he installed came down.

“Fuck…there’s only 20 minutes before sunrise,” Vishous panted, feeling his chest getting tight. “No…they have to be here. It…it can’t be just us. Not for this.”

“Take it easy,” she told him, dialing Jane’s number first. “It’s going to be ok.”

“What’s up, Vishous?” Jane asked. “I’m sorry I’m running late.”

“Jane,” Marissa bit out, trying not to cry out as the pain started in. That tell-tale ache. “Me and Vishous…are at the house. My needing’s come early. Get…get Butch here. Hurry. Please.”

“I’ll get him there,” she told her. “Just hang in there.”

She hung up and clung to Vishous, nuzzling his neck. She eased as he held her, rubbing her back. He couldn’t help but get aroused as Marissa pulled back and kissed him again. He put his gloved hand on the back of her head, holding her in place, his other hand squeezing her hip.

“V,” she breathed as he moved to kiss and nibble her throat. “It…it’s getting bad.”

“I can’t do that to Butch,” he gasped, trying to rein himself in. “You mated him first. He deserves to be the one to be with you during this precious time. To possibly have a young of his own.”

“You deserve to have what you want too, Vishous,” she panted, tearing her blouse off. “You and Jane are as much my family as Butch is. He was the one who came up with the idea of inviting the two of you for when this happened.” She cried out in pain as her hormones ramped up hard. He groaned, his cock throbbing in his pants. “Please…help me.”

“Mars…,” he sighed, feeling his heart breaking. “I…”

He was interrupted by his phone ringing again.

“Hello?” he asked, his voice hoarse with emotion.

“It’s Butch,” he heard their mate pant. “I’m on my way with Fritz behind the wheel.”

“I’m…I’m so sorry for how I’ve been about all this,” V choked out. “I love you.”

“I love you too, man,” Butch replied softly. “But I’m asking you to help Marissa through this. Jane will be showing up any minute, she wanted to shower and change first.”

“How can you ask me to service Marissa?” Vishous asked.

“Listen to me, V,” Butch growled. “We all love you. If any young that come out of this are yours, that’s ok. We can always try again the next time.”

“What if it’s like what happened with Beth?” V managed to get out before sucking on Marissa’s pulse point.

“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Any children that come from this will be loved, no matter what. Just please…help her. Help our mate so she doesn’t suffer.”

“Ok,” Vishous whispered hoarsely, tears falling. “See you soon. I love you.”

“I love you both too,” Butch said before disconnecting.

He made Marissa look at him.

“Mars…are you sure you want this?” he asked. “Please…I…I need to hear it.”

“I want you, Vishous,” she panted, getting her hands under his shirt as she whined. “Please help me.”

Growling softly, he just let himself go. V put her on the bed, getting her pants and underwear off intact. He reached down and undid his belt and pants with one hand, the other going between her legs. She let out a loud moan as his fingers slid through her folds, her skin coated with slick. He kissed her as he got his pants down just enough to free his arousal. Her cries were becoming more insistent, desperate. It broke his heart.

“Shh,” he murmured as he put her legs around his waist. “I’m going to help you, Mars. It’s ok.”

Before she could answer, or he could chicken out, Vishous pushed forward, easing into her body. Marissa cried out his name, her nails biting into his sides. He groaned in relief and let his hips swing freely, holding her close. When she leaned up and bit him, that was it. Vishous came hard enough to see spots, relieved to feel her body relax against him.

“Thank you, V,” she gasped, licking the bite shut. “Thank you.”

“How can I ignore my mates when they ask…beg something of me?” he sighed. “Fuck…I’m so messed up…I was about to leave you suffer.” He hated how weak he sounded.

“Showing a little weakness isn’t a bad thing,” she said softly as he moved off her, pulling her close. “It means you care.”

“You both ok?” he heard Jane ask.

He tensed, he couldn’t help it. Jane eased down behind him.

“We’re just fine,” Marissa sighed. “Thanks to V.”

“Butch should be here any minute,” Jane said. “Are you ok, Vishous?”

“I’ll be ok,” he told her, rolling and pulling her into his arms. “I’m sorry I’ve been so difficult.”

“We get it,” she replied. “And we’ll work through it together.”

Sensing Marissa’s hormones ramping up again, he gently nudged Jane off him and pulled Marissa up on top of him. She wasted no time getting him inside her again, rocking her hips. He leaned up and kissed her, ran his hands down her sides, then up her back.

“Mmm…what a sight to walk into,” he heard Butch say.

Vishous went totally still, Marissa still moving in his lap as he looked across the room. Butch was standing in the doorway, undoing the buttons on his shirt before tossing it on the dresser.

“Butch…,” he panted, trying to find something to say, getting lost in the sensations as Marissa rode him hard.

“Thank you for helping Marissa when I couldn’t,” he purred, toeing out of shoes and socks and quickly shucking his pants.

“Fuck!” he shouted as she bit him again. The suddenness made him buck into her and come again, holding her hips tight to him.

Butch came up and ran a hand through Marissa’s hair while she fed from him. Then he leaned in and kissed him quickly. When Marissa was done feeding, Butch kissed her too.

“How do you feel, baby?” Butch asked her, pulling her to her feet.

“Better now that we’re all together,” she purred, pulling him back down for another kiss. “Butch…I need you.”

“Come here, Jane,” Vishous purred, moving to one side of the bed while Butch and Marissa settled next to them.

They spent several hours like that; working off the burn, Marissa’s hormones keeping them juiced. When it eased up and they could stop and just take a breath, Vishous went downstairs. Stumbling into the kitchen, he made up as many sandwiches as he could, setting them on a tray. Followed by fruits and cheeses he’d bought. Large pitcher of water. That way he, Jane and Butch can keep their strength up. Marissa was being taken care of already.

He couldn’t help but smile as he thought back to just a few hours ago, when it had been just him and Marissa. To be honest…he wished there was a way to have that kind of moment with Jane. The chance to have their own children. But it was still so damn hard to wrap his mind around…

Shaking his head, Vishous placed the heavy tray into the dumbwaiter and sent it up to the Master Bedroom. He was grateful that it was part of the original house. After using the bathroom, Vishous walked in to find Marissa riding Butch, finding completion as he placed the tray of food and water on the dresser.

“Oh, Vishous,” Marissa purred as she looked over her shoulder at him, Butch getting hard again within moments. Jane was napping. “Come here. I want both of you. Now.”

“I don’t know,” he muttered, feeling nervous. “I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.”

“Jane and I have been exploring each other when you both are on patrols when we’re off,” she panted, rubbing herself against Butch’s cock. “She’s taken me in that fashion, quite roughly actually. And I want to feel you both in me. Please.”

He growled at the thought of Jane using her toys to pleasure Marissa. They were going to need to give him and Butch a private show. Finding a bottle of lube in the same drawer as Jane’s expanding toy collection, he snapped the cap open as he kneeled behind Marissa. Vishous poured lube into his hand before slicking up his cock. Using some of the extra lubricant on his hand, he gently slipped a finger into her ass. When she moaned and pushed back, he was quick to work three fingers into her, Butch’s hands touching her drenched slit. Feeling satisfied she was prepped, Vishous moved as close to Marissa as he could, lining up carefully. Butch timed his thrust into her pussy with his into her ass, making the female moan obscenely as they seated themselves inside her.

“Fuck,” she whimpered. “So full…so good…”

“You like this, hmm?” Butch growled, hands holding onto her hips hard as he pulled her onto his cock roughly. “Like having both your males stuff you full? Bet you want us both to come in you, don’t you? Leave our seed in every hole we can.”

“Yes, Butch,” she groaned, reaching back and gripping V’s hair as he kept his strokes into her slow and deliberate. “I…I need more…please.”

“Come here,” Butch purred, pulling her down to lie on top of him, his cock still lodged deep in her body. “Pick it up, Vishous.”

“I’m so fucking lucky to have all of you,” he growled as he moved closer, pushing back into Marissa’s ass, making her moan again.

Once in her, he let himself go. His hips snapped back and forth mercilessly, Butch holding her in place to do the same under her. The female screamed her approval at the treatment, biting Butch hard as she came. Feeling her muscles squeeze and clamp onto his cock, V held himself deep as his orgasm hit him hard. The growl coming from Butch told him he’d found his completion as well.

“Care to do that again so I can watch?” Jane asked.

Looking up, V couldn’t help but grin as he looked over to see her just waking up. She came over to him and kissed him.

“If Marissa wishes to,” he replied. “Though…it’s only fair you get a turn with us too.”

“Take your turn, Jane,” Marissa sighed. “I need a nap.”

“Dibs on that tight little ass,” Butch chuckled, standing up as Marissa rolled to the other side of the bed.

 

**

 

Two Days Later

 

**

 

Vishous whistled a simple little tune as he finished making breakfast, setting it out on the dining room table. He felt more at peace than he’d had in a long time. Marissa came downstairs first, carefully having a seat. Vishous said nothing as he helped her by filling her plate and then her glass with orange juice. Kissing the top of her head, he sat down on her right. Jane came down a few minutes later, seating herself on his lap. Marissa did the same once Butch had come down and had a seat. He couldn’t but laugh softly, moving him and Jane closer to the others.

Once breakfast had been finished, he and Butch took the girls back upstairs to bathe them and cuddle with them. He growled when his phone rang. Grabbing it, he answered it.

“What?” he snapped.

“Did I interrupt?” Wrath drawled.

“No,” Vishous sighed. “Sorry about that. We just got done with bathing our females and we’re spending some quality time with them before we return home.”

“I do thank you for having a separate space prepared for Marissa’s needing,” Wrath sighed. “We didn’t need the entire Brotherhood out of commission. Take your time coming home.”

“Thanks, Wrath,” he said before hanging up.

“What did he want?” Marissa asked with a yawn.

“He was just checking on us; told us to take our time coming home,” Vishous replied, pulling Jane close.

“Mmm…free pass for a couple days?” Jane asked. “I like the sound of that.”

 

To Be Continued…


End file.
